


Spirit of the Mate

by YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Rewrite, Drabble Collection, M/M, Religion, Sirens, Timekeeper Danny, Werewolves, siren danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter/pseuds/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter
Summary: Danny Phantom and the Ghostwriter. Sometimes that included others, but not always. From the moment they were a part of the living world, she knew they would be mates, no matter what world they lived within, or what forms they took.





	1. Fox (Hero/Villain AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our collection of drabbles! These will take place in a variety of AUs, of which may or may not be posted already on this account. This particular drabble is part of what we call our Hero/Villain AU, where it begins with Andrew (the Ghostwriter) and Randy (his adopted brother) in human disguises at Casper High School, Andrew trying to get inspiration for his new novel. Danny is a human that takes on a secret identity to fight against the ghosts that attack the school.

"Maybe he just needs a different villain to fight," Andrew mused to Randy, the two eating lunch in the Casper High cafeteria. "Someone a bit weaker and more in his range."

"Really? You think weaker is more in his range? The kid got your keyboard twice, Andy," Randy unhelpfully pointed out to him.

"By sheer dumb luck and my own inattentiveness," Andrew waved off quickly. "I just need to test him."

"Test him? Wasn't that what your last few fights have been about? Why are you trying to fight some sixteen year old anyway?"

"I  _need_  a hero for this story and he's the best I have," Andrew sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not very thrilled about it, either, but a writer does as he must." Besides, this had the chance to be  _fun_.

"Or you can write without making it about real people. Just pointing that out." When he shot Randy a glare, the older raised his hands peaceably.

"You'll see. This will be my best story yet." Andrew stood up from his unfinished lunch and let's see... It couldn't hurt to end with a little chaos for these children. "Five minutes." It would only take him that long to write a decent villain.

"You have ten before I step in." Sticking his tongue out, Andrew rushed off to the hallways, feeling his power build around him and his keyboard flicker into sight just as he rounded an empty corner. He needed a villain that was clever and full of tricks and could keep a story interesting, but with a light tone. This wasn't a main event, but a little sneak peek at what might come later- Ah, well. In that case, there was really only one villain he could create.

He needed to only type a few words before the figure was coming into view, and oh it was perfect. See how the little hero dealt with a challenge. Hearing pounding footsteps, he grinned. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Letting his illusion drop as he floated into the air,  _Ghostwriter_  smirked as that troublesome brat came into view. "Ah, if it isn't the hero of the hour!"

"Ugh. You again? Can't you tell when nobody wants you, weirdo?"

"Can't you tell when you're not needed?" Ghostwriter grinned, looking to the villain he had crafted. "Let's see how you do against someone who's more your speed, hm, ghost hunter?"

"More my speed?! What's that supposed to-  _Woah!_ " Just as he had ordered with his typing, the villain leapt forward and attacked 'the Phantom.' A masked hero. It really was apt.

"Hello, 'hero,'" the villain sneered, fox themes evident and character based off one of their age mates from long ago. "Let's see how long you last."

Phantom stood up straight. "Okay, wait, hang on. So is this a person you're controlling? Or is this... Did you make up an entire person?"

"Well, it depends on your definition of 'made up,' I suppose, but yes, I did craft him with my powers. No overshadowed citizens for you to save today, I'm afraid."

"Oh, okay. How does that work? You just... Made it up? Out of words?"

"I- It's- You're supposed to be fighting." Andrew huffed to himself, leaning back in the air. Maybe he  _did_  need a new villain. "He's crafted out of my energy, yes. So, for example." Andrew typed a few lines on his keyboard, pleased when the villain he had crafted took out a handful of knives and threw them straight at Phantom. Phantom cried and leapt out of the way- Oh. Oh, he'd actually managed to hit him.

"Great. Awesome. Great, so I don't need to feel bad." Well, no, but he was still a 'hero.' Andrew doubted that Phantom would show too much aggression or anger at the crafted villain. Oh- Oh. Oh. That was... Unexpected. He'd forgone his favored gun entirely and was engaging in hand-to-hand with all the vigor of a spurred  _ghost._

"Interesting." There was more to 'Phantom' than met the eye, it seemed. He needed to discover more about his hero's past, but he was unlikely to do it now. No. Now was just to see how good a fighter he was when he was up against something clever and crafty like the fox he had given him.

"What- Hey! Get back here!" Ah, good, his champion had managed to get away from the onslaught and back to long-range to use the bow Andrew had equipped him with.

"You'll perish on this day, hero!" Mm... A lot of this story wasn't directly influenced by him, but perhaps that was a mistake seeing at how this was going.

"...Dude. Really? Perish?"

"I didn't write that, for reference," Andrew helpfully called out, looking at his screens. "You might like what these arrows do, however."

Phantom snorted. "Or I can just not get hit-  _Holy fucking shit!_ " Andrew couldn't help but burst into laughter at the swearing as Phantom dodged the arrow that exploded upon contact.

"You're quite amusing, if nothing else. Maybe this story can be salvaged." He would need to re-work a few things, but this could always be adjusted to be a bit lighter and more fun. Phantom cried again when it seemed an arrow got too close- Ah, now he was using the gun-  _No, not his keyboard!_  "Quit that!" Andrew just barely managed to save it this time, floating back in the air hurriedly. "You don't know what you mess with when you do that!"

"I know it stops all this bullshit," he spat out. Andrew clutched the keyboard close, knowing his five minutes were almost up. Hopefully his champion had gotten what Andrew needed.

"Not in a way you would typically expect." Another arrow would be rather nice, right now.

"Master! I will protect you from this fiend!"

"Fiend?  _Really?_ "

"I didn't mean for him to come out like  _that_ ," Andrew huffed, trying his best not to blush. Maybe he had some repressed emotions about his old age mates? That could be likely.

"Alright, buddy. You are  _so_  gonna get it," Phantom huffed, aiming his gun at the villain- Ugh! That brat!

"If you keep that up then I'll step in myself, Phantom."

"Then come get me!"

"Gladly." Because this brat kept going for his keyboard and that keyboard was  _precious_  to him. "Let's see how you deal with me." Andrew hit the ground and balanced on his feet easily, grabbing the knives that had been thrown near the beginning of the 'fight."

"Alright. Time's up." What- No! Andrew was about to teach this little brat a lesson!

"I think you'll find I have at least thirty seconds left." Enough time to throw a knife or two.

Randy rose an eyebrow at him, arms crossed. " _Time's. Up._ "

Andrew clutched the knife in hand tightly, glaring between Randy and Phantom before huffing and throwing the knife at the wall as hard as he could, viciously pleased when it buried itself up to the hilt. "Fine. I have what I need."

"And who's  _that?_ " Oh. Yes, his champion.

"Mm. Jareth, maybe? Tweaked, of course."

"J... Jareth." Randy looked at his champion- Oh. He shot him.

"Well, that was a bit dramatic," Andrew huffed, watching his Champion fade away back to nothing. "Since you're already using your guns..."

"No. Go." Well, he didn't need to be rude about it. Glaring at Randy for a moment, Andrew huffed and disappeared, taking on his human disguise just as the bell rang for classes. And on time as usual.

And there was Danny coming in late as usual- Was he limping? Andrew waited until the boy was close before he was quietly getting his attention. "Danny? Are you alright?"

" _Ah-_  I will be. Dash." Dash brought him to the point of limping- And was that a scratch on his arm?

"If you're certain..." Did Dash really do that? What a brute of a child. Poor, sweet Danny. He really did need to stand up for himself. Maybe Andrew could help after he was done with his latest story.


	2. Candle (Siren!Danny AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short background, this is a part of our Siren!Danny AU, and this is a Randy and Andrew that have escaped from the Sect to instead stay along the shore with Danny. They live in a small house in the countryside on the coast of France.

"We really need to find something better than candles," Randy complained, walking his way down the dark beach. "We live near the ocean."

"Candles are just fine, Randy," Andrew scolded him. "Danny? Are you up here?" There was a splash from the waves and Randy was handing his candle to Andrew before going into the water, shivering at the cold.

"Honestly, we should just keep you trapped in our bathroom for how cold it is out here at night," Randy complained, seeing a flash of a familiar tail. "Hey, Danny."

"Randy. Andrew-" Danny cut himself off from his greeting, staring at Andrew- Oh. No. Staring at the fire.

"It's a candle. We use them to see when it's dark out," Randy explained, tilting his head. "I suppose you wouldn't have them, huh."

"No," the siren said quietly, swimming closer to the source of the flame, and towards Andrew. Andrew was all too happy to walk into the waves and let Danny examine it, explaining about fire and it's properties and how it couldn't work underwater. Randy was content to just sit in the waves and watch them, feeling relaxed and warm at seeing them both happy and safe. Danny was examining the fire, and staring at Andrew- And they were in darkness. "Gone."

"Yes, it is," Andrew sighed. "I suppose we'll be using the moonlight to get back to the cottage tonight."

Danny, it seemed, was still very interested in the candles. "Where?"

"Fire can't survive when it's wet," Randy said softly. "It can always come back, but it can never touch the water."

"Here," Andrew sighed, patting the candle against his coat. "If I dry it, I think you can relight it."

"If we're lucky," Randy snorted. "Do you have matches in that coat of yours?

"I don't think so- I don't know." Pushing himself up out of the water, Randy patted his own packets down, pulling out a matchbox that had just been high enough in a pocket to survive the water.

"Alright, let's see if this works, then."

Andrew nodded, holding out one of the candles. "Here, I think it's dry enough."

It took a few minutes, but Randy eventually managed to get it lit again, handing the candle and it's holder back to Andrew before he plopped himself down in the ocean and snatched Danny to pull him into his lap. "No more touching the candle." Andrew came a bit closer to the two of them, bringing the candle down to their height.

"There. Help warm you up a bit as well." Danny watched with wide and fascinated eyes, Randy trying not to laugh as he tucked Danny closer and kissed at his neck. Danny reached a hand out, though didn't touch the flame or the candle.

"Warm," he said quietly, hand hovering around the flame.

"Yeah. It's warm," Randy hummed, relaxing against Danny. "Maybe we can get you inside in front of a fireplace one day."

"Fire... Place. Inside." One of these days, Danny would enjoy some of the finer things in life. For now, though, they had the ocean, the moon, and each other. That was enough for tonight.


	3. Butterfly (Corrupted!Danny AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what we often refer to as our Corrupted AU. An AU where Danny holds much more resentment within himself towards Amity Park for hating him and being so quick to hunt him, even when he always tried to save him from this or that ghost attack. He meets Andrew and Randy, who are the first to show him that not all ghosts really mean him any harm, and he begins to trust the two of them.

It was interesting, if nothing else, he supposed. The little hero of Amity Park had come to them  _so easily_. It was sad, almost, how quickly they had dragged him down to their hell. But then... It was only more sad how quickly they could turn him. It only showed he wasn't near so pure as he paraded in that parasitic little town. They hadn't  _needed_  to do much to turn him, he'd already begun, himself.

Randy sighed softly to himself, looking at where Danny was curled up to Andrew and half asleep. Poor thing had been dragged into a world full of adults without any mercy. Randy had no doubt the fights would have only gotten worse if they hadn't stepped in when they did - if Danny hadn't  _let_  them step in. Because that had been a part of it. He had fought tooth and nail against Randy when he first met him, even  _after_  he'd realized that Randy had been  _helping_  him by driving off Skulker. He'd seemed to have already believed any and all ghosts wanted nothing but to torment him... Ah, but there it was. The exception. Once you make an exception for one person, it became a ripple effect.

Danny had let Andrew into his life and then had warmed up to Randy and then it became more about the ghosts than the humans. The ghosts, at least, had never lied to him or changed their opinions on a whim. And that was what  _truly_  began the rift. He became  _Phantom._  When using his ghost form, he stopped using his human name entirely, only allowing Andrew and Randy to call him such. He started to fight  _for_  the ghosts, instead of against them. And he'd began to hate humans.

Maybe it wasn't a ripple effect, but a  _butterfly_  effect. Andrew's simple curiosity had changed the course of several lives once Danny made up his mind. It was interesting. It was  _interesting_. Randy thought the ghosts had nothing left to fascinate him with, but then along came Danny Phantom. Along came the little human-turned-ghost. Along came the little ghost desperately clinging to his humanity. Along came  _the halfling._  And he was so interesting. Enough to certainly catch Andrew's eye, which was a feat. And now that he'd just revealed to them the dirty little secret of the  _Fenton_  hatred of ghosts...

Randy flew over to where the two were sitting on the couch, hovering over them for a moment before sitting down on Danny's other side and easily moving the teen so his other half was spread out over Randy's lap. It was gratifying to see Danny hadn't even so much as twitched. In fact, the moment the two were settled, Danny's tail was wrapping around Randy's waist as his head began to dip against Andrew's chest.

"Looks like someone's ready to fall asleep," Randy teased, rubbing circles against the teen's tail.

"What? What, no, I'm..." Danny yawned. "I'm not going to fall asleep any second."

"Really?" Randy shifted to rub right against the teen's hips where his tail began to form, knowing that he was always weak there. Andrew was already rolling his eyes. "Not even a bit?"

"Not... Not any..." Ah, there was the purring. And out like a light.

Andrew continued typing, though Randy knew his attention wasn't held by the words. "So. What are we going to do, then?"

"Do we need to do anything?" Things were rather fine like they were at the moment.

"The Fentons?"

"Mm." There was that... Randy kept up the gentle motions before he looked up at Andrew, searching his eyes and ah... There he was. "What do you think we should do, Priest?"

He watched the younger smirk at him. "I say we push him."

"Oh?" Randy raised an eyebrow, cupping the other's jaw and pulling him closer. "Push him to do what, sweet one?"

"Why don't we just let him take care of them, hm? They're obviously causing him strife."

"Do you think you could push him to murder in cold blood, then?"

"Would it be cold blood if it were self defense?"

"Not if you can make him believe that," Randy shrugged, tugging Andrew closer and brushing their lips together. "You always  _were_  good at dragging others to hell with you."

"Well, I think it was my true promised land." Such the perfect disciple. The Sect were fools to let him go.

"Have you found an angel to serve with you, then?" With that white hair and those bright eyes, Randy could draw the parallels easily enough. Andrew's bright grin was the only answer he needed. Pulling Andrew into a deeper kiss, Randy felt them both relax for a moment, Danny still asleep across their laps. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"We'll help him kill the Fentons."


	4. Yellow (Timekeeper in Training)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Jazz died as kids (2 and 4 respectively) and Clockwork has been raising them since they crossed over into the spirit world, raising them as well as training them to be a Timekeeper, and a Spacecrafter (again, respectively.) Danny, having snuck out already a time or two, has met Andrew and Randy, however, the Observants are set on the three of them not becoming involved with one another, due to the fact that it would make them even more powerful. Danny is simply interested by the two ghosts who seem different from the others, and why the Observants don't want him to meet them.

Danny stared at the medallions with eager eyes. If he had timed everything right, then he could grab one and Clockwork would never know it was missing. It would just be gone for a  _short_  trip, nothing too long. Clockwork and Jazz wouldn't even notice that time was stopped! That was right. Yes. It was the Citadel, after all, so they probably wouldn't notice anything. He just had to be- "Going somewhere, Daniel?"

"Me? Going? No. Nope. Never go anywhere. Not in this lifetime." The look he was given was bordering on disapproval, Danny trying to at least keep the yellow medallion hidden behind his back.

"The Observants are aware whenever time is stopped, Daniel."

"Oh. Uh... Right. I knew that." Danny stopped hiding the medallion, instead staring at it and rubbing his thumb against the surface. "I'm really not ever allowed to leave, am I?"

"It's... It's more complicated than that." Clockwork hesitated for only a moment before pulling Danny into a warm hug. "I wish I could tell you why."

"Why can't you?" Danny stared up at the time mirrors, waving his hand as each of them stopped on a different image. He stared at the images and saw so many people just... living their lives. Sunlight and warmth and kindness and just being  _normal_.

"For the same reason I can't let you go."

"You said I was human, before. Why can't I remember?"

"You were rather young, at the time. Jasmine might remember more."

"What was I like as a human? What was I going to be like?"

"That's..." Clockwork trailed off for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. "It's impossible to tell for sure, but no matter what, you would have come to this world when you were fourteen."

"Then why did I die when I was a baby?" Danny looked back down at the medallion, sitting in the air.

"Things change -  _timelines_  change. It's possible the smallest changed thing set you down a completely different path - this path, in fact."

"So... What happens if I do leave?"

"The Observants will keep a far closer eye on you and might intervene if they see fit."

"What would intervene mean?"

"They would prevent you from sneaking off to see Andrew and Randall like I know you're attempting to do right now."

Danny looked at the medallion. "What if I get to them first and tell them how to find the Citadel?" He... He could do it. He was known for flying fast. And if he kept the medallion in hand, no sort of time-stopping tricks the Observants tried to use would work on him... Theoretically.

Clockwork watched him for what felt like an eternity before lips quirked up into a smile. "Five minutes." Danny's internal timer was already ticking and he beamed, giving Clockwork a quick hug before flying out of the Citadel as fast as he knew how, his cloak flapping behind him. Five minutes would be more than enough to see the two and invite them back to the Citadel. He just needed to find them.


	5. Pastel (Nerd/Jock AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is human in this one (unless we decide to change that.) Andrew and Randy are brothers that both go to Casper, Randy is a senior, Andrew is a sophomore, Danny is a freshman. While Danny is an utter nerd, Randy passes for total jock while Andrew falls... Somewhere in the middle. ~Kas

Pastel. Fucking  _pastel_. Danny had woken up and expected an average day, but, no. Ghosts had to ruin it. Ghosts had ruined his life and now, because of a massive hole in his closet and burnt and ruined clothes, he was wearing a  _fucking pastel shirt_  of Jazz's. The only shirt of hers that fit him. And now, he had Dash in his face, like every day. "Well well, if it isn't Daniella Fentwink!"

"Dude, of all the names to choose from that's what you go with?" Danny couldn't even find it within himself to  _try_  and pretend to be scared. "Seriously? You couldn't even go with Danielle? It was right there."

"Where'd you get the shirt, huh? From your  _boyfriend?_ "

"Go fuck yourself, Dash."

"Alright, that's it, you little queer-!"

"Dash, hey!" Ugh. His fucking 'senior buddy.' "I wanted to talk to you real quick about something. Mind coming with me?"

"Right after I finish 'talking' to this stupid little-"

"Nope, sorry, can't wait," Randy smiled and pulled Dash along, and, fuck, he really was strong, wasn't he? Dash couldn't even  _try_  to escape- "Pastel looks good on you, Danny! See ya later!" Danny looked down at himself, watching the two walking away.

"...What?"

"He has odd color tastes." Jesus  _fuck_  why were these two so fucking quiet?! "Pastel colors have always been a soft spot for him."

Danny looked at him now, raising an eyebrow. " _Really?_ "

"Yes. He's liked softer colors for as long as I've known him."

"Him. The Randy that's your brother?" The  _punk?_

"High school," Andrew shrugged. "You blend in and sacrifice the parts of yourself that you know can't be seen. Honestly, he no doubt ahs the shame to go back to wearing it if it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean? What do  _you_  have to do with any of it?"

"Keep up, Fenton," Andrew  _smirked_. "Adopted kids get enough torment in high school. Randy, as one of the most popular students, is able to keep me from that. I keep telling him he doesn't need to do that, but, well. It's Randy."

"Wait, you're adopted?"

"Was it really not obvious?" Andrew cocked his head to the side. "No. I was adopted by his family when I was five or so."

Danny gave a shake of his head. "No. It's not. You're basically the same person."

"He influenced me a lot." That… That wasn't a typical Andrew smile. It was- It was soft. Warm.

"Are you okay? You look… Sick," Danny told him lamely.

"What?" Ah, that smile was gone. Good. "No, I'm not- I'm not  _sick_." Andrew was giving him an odd look before he was shaking his head. "You're a strange one, Fenton."

"Yeah, thanks, you're not the first one to tell me, and you're not gonna be the last, buddy."

"Well. Being strange doesn't have to be all bad," Andrew smirked, walking away calmly and seriously. Creepy. As. Fuck.

Danny shook his head. "Those two are freaky."

"Oh, are we wearing pastel now? You should have told me, Danny, I have some great pastel goth stuff to try out."

"Hahah," he fake-laughed. "Skulker destroyed my closet, and our washer is still out from Technus, four days ago."

"Ah, jeez." Tucker patted at his back. "At least it looks good on you."

"Whatever, Tucker. Come on, let's just go."


	6. Tree (Supernatural AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To shorten a big long au down to a couple sentences, Supernatural AU is one of our fewer Randy-centric AUs with a big emphasis on one of our OCs that we hold dear, Novan Hale. Randy was on a job as a bounty hunter and, long story short, is now a werewolf part of the Amity Park pack. Novan is an alpha werewolf, Andrew is a witch(?) and Danny is still half-ghost. Even longer story short, the four of them are all together. We good? Great! Get to reading! ~Kas

"Are we really doing this? I'm the teenager here, and this is kinda stupid. I thought this was only for lame 70s' movies."

"Hold thy tongue," Randy shot back, carefully chipping away at the bark of the tree with the knife he had on him. Novan and Andrew had given him some odd looks for pulling out a knife without pause. "Those movies are brilliant."

Danny snorted. "Dude, those movies are  _so lame and cheesy._ "

"That's  _why_  they're so amazing," Randy pointed out, finishing his initials before starting on Novan's.

"Are you really writing all of our initials into that tree?" Novan was crouched beside him, watching him.

"I'm allowed one cheesy action in my relationship," Randy complained, careful with how much of the tree wood he actually cut into. "Is it sad that this is my most normal relationship so far?

"I mean, a little, yeah," the older said.

"Should we really be carving into a  _tree_?" Andrew asked, hovering over Randy's shoulders as he finished off the H before starting in on Andrew's initials.

Danny shrugged beside him. "I mean, everyone else has. Besides, I mean, it's Sweetheart Sycamore."

"It- What?" Randy paused, looking up at him. "What on  _earth_  is Sweetheart Sycamore?" Danny rose an eyebrow, knocking against the tree Randy was carving.

"Sweetheart Sycamore? Everyone knows that."

Novan shrugged. "He's… Kinda right," he said, and oh… Oh, there were claw marks through one of the pairs. Randy paused at Novan's quiet, but conflicted emotions. Randy paused long enough to grab Novan's hand and kiss the back of it before he returned to what he was doing.

"That is a disgustingly adorable name for this tree. Also, I'm on a learning curve, here."

"Well  _I've_  never heard of it," Andrew huffed, walking a few feet away from them anyway. "It's a bit stupid, teenagers carving their names into trees when in most cases, the relationships dissolve within a year of leaving high school."

"You can whine and put up a front all you want, Andy, but that's not how you really feel," Randy smirked, focusing on Andrew's emotions and oh, yeah. There was a bit of lingering bitterness - no doubt from years alone, but there was also warmth and hope and bubbling love and it was so  _delightful_  and Randy had to focus to not start bouncing as he carved Danny's initials last. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, though.

"So, hey, are you using Phantom, or Fenton?" Pausing after making a nice swooping curve for the D, Randy stared at the unfinished marks and slowly leaned back and... huh.

"I... I don't know. I can- Maybe like- Like half of a P and half of an F? Make it look like your transformation or something?"

Danny snorted, kneeling down next to him. "Yeah? How's that gonna work?"

"No idea, honestly. Maybe we should just turn this into your logo," Randy mused. "Any preference?" He looked to Danny properly, and the teen only shrugged. "Well, why don't we start with F and then we can always change it to a P if we want."

"Yeah, sure, alright," he said. Randy finished carving the last initial, and they all stepped back to look at it. "...You know I could have just ghost lasered it into the tree."

"It's the  _principle_  of the matter," Randy frowned, lightly nudging at Danny's shoulder. "Honestly, no- Ooh! You can use the ghost thing to draw a heart around all the initials!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth did Danny do exactly that.

"It's stupid."

"It's  _perfect_." Randy sighed, slipping around to Andrew's side to nuzzle at his cheek.

"The tree will probably be cut down in a year or two anyway due to human expansion and deforestation-" Randy kissed him to shut him up, keeping it light and sweet until Andrew calmed down. He also nuzzled at his cheek and then his neck.

"Oui, oui, it'll be just terrible when it's gone, too."

"It doesn't even matter, or mean anything."

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Randy shrugged. "Or it could mean everything. Frankly, I'm just happy to have all three of you with me today." Because their lives were getting busy and having all four of them in once place was getting... difficult.

"So am I," Novan said, wrapping the two in a hug and holding an arm out towards Danny.

"Aw, jeez..."

Randy snatched Danny as soon as he drifted close enough and pulled him in and yes- Yes. This was good. Even if Andrew was still complaining and Danny was muttering about their 'group hugs.' This was perfect.


	7. Field (Selective Mute Andrew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for this one, imagine a Ghostwriter that talks a lot less. He maybe doesn't put Danny in a poem, because well... Who was this ghost who just wasn't talking? Basically Danny was less of a jerk in their first meeting. Kinda like From the Beginning with a less talkative Andrew. ~Kas

Danny was practically vibrating out of his skin. He had gone over to visit Andrew and now Andrew was dragging him off somewhere and conveniently avoiding answering any and all of Danny's questions. "Andy, come  _on!_  You have to at least gimme a  _hint!_  Where are we going?!" Andrew  _finally_  looked back to him and did nothing more than  _smirk_. Danny groaned. " _Andrew,_ " he whined. He flew over to the man, wrapping himself around his shoulders. "Just one little thing?"

Andrew seemed to pretend to think about it, smirking all the while before he gave a quiet sigh and signed out a word that took a few seconds for Danny to grasp. ' _Surprise._ ' Danny sighed, leaning his head against the back of Andrew's.

"You're killing the other half of me." His wit had Andrew giving a silent chuckle before he felt Andrew nudge his head back against his slightly, a little bump that got his attention.

' _Almost there._ '

"Almost there? But we're in the middle of  _nowhere!_ " Ugh. So much smirking.

' _Close your eyes and trust me._ '

Danny huffed. "You're not playing fair." Still, he did as Andrew asked, and shut his eyes, tucking his face against Andrew's neck. He knew they were still flying through the Ghost Zone the way the air moved against him- Was it air? Did the Zone have air? It had oxygen because the humans could breathe, but there weren't really  _breezes_  or wind or anything. Maybe it was a weird ghost thing. Ugh. He hated weird ghost things. Would it hurt to have a little science-

Danny felt Andrew phase him off before catching him, turning him around, and tilting his head up. "What? What am I-" Danny opened his eyes and his voice fell flat as he stared at the... The stars- They couldn't be. Andrew's fingers rubbed against his cheek, Danny hearing a soft, quiet, almost unheard laugh. "Andy, where are we?" Danny had never seen these stars before, and it looked like they were in the Ghost Zone, still. There weren't stars in the Ghost Zone.

Andrew tilted his head back down so they were looking at each other, Andrew signing quickly. ' _We're still in the Ghost Zone. It's a piece of what the world used to be._ '

Danny slowly nodded. "What the world used to be?"

' _Before._ ' Andrew paused, looking to think for a moment before spelling a word out a letter at a time and- Oh. ' _Pariah._ ' Before Pariah Dark the Ghost Zone had been... like this? ' _I wanted to show you. You love the stars._ '

"And... It's just in this little area, now? There aren't stars anywhere else?"

' _In a few places, maybe? This is the one I know best._ '

"They're ghost stars..."

' _Well, yes._ ' Andrew looked to Danny, smile falling a bit. ' _We can leave, if you want-_ '

"Why would I want to leave?!" Andrew gave another wheezy laugh and grasped Danny's hands, smiling softly and sweetly as he kissed at Danny's cheek. "Okay- Do all the stars have mythology behind them? Are they charted? What are their coordinates? What are they named? What are-"

He was cut off with a kiss, Andrew still giving laughter as he signed, ' _I'll tell you everything._ '

The two sat down on the field of grass, Danny beaming at Andrew. "Everything."


	8. Paws (Redeemed Dan AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little drabble is post-what we call our Redeemed Dan AU. Imagine the Danny-half of Dan managed to get split from the Plasmius half and stabilized. He balances somewhere around age twenty, and is on his way to being mates with Novan, leader of one of the nomadic ghostly clans in the Zone.

"What the shit why is this so fucking hard?" Beside him, Novan chuckled.

"Most that are not long of this world find the transformation difficult."

"Yet White Fang could pull it off," Dan muttered, staring at his hand where his nails looked  _slightly_  sharper. Maybe.

"He did lean more towards the nomadic life, in the beginning, though it did take him some time. As it will for you."

"How much time- And don't give me that bullshit time isn't really real or whatever kind of argument. I have to live around fucking timekeepers."

"You have been fully a spirit how long, now?"

"Oh, jeez, uh... I've been a spirit for probably eleven or so years, now, and fully stable for about a year?"

"Then it will take many shifts to learn the full transformation."

"How long will it take to learn partial transformations?"

"Not long at all, now." Novan put his hand in Dan's- Nope. Now he was holding a paw. He was holding a  _paw_. That- That was trippy and also kind of cool and holy shit.

"Dude, your claws look like they could disembowel someone."

"They have."

"Oh." That was kind of cool, honestly. "Can you just shift certain parts of yourself, then? I mean, I've seen your freaking wolf ears or whatever."

Novan leaned against him, his hand shifting back more slowly, this time. "I can shift myself entirely, or I can choose a part."

"So you can just go around with a tail and ears, huh." So many jokes. Dan could think of  _so many jokes._  "Oh, shit, wait you can just shift your teeth if you wanted to?"

Now Novan was smirking at him. "If you wished it." Oh. Aha. That- Ha. Right. Okay.

"I, uh… sure?" That was a very dangerous smirk Novan had. Oh. Right, okay, now he had fangs- And he was licking his lips. Oh boy. Wolf. Right. Big bad wolf. "So, uh, how sharp are your fangs, exactly?"

"Would you like a demonstration?"

Oh. Hell yes.


	9. Cross (Ravens Among Crows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravens Among Crows is a branch-off of one of our fics, Loyalty of a Wolf, to be specific. Sort of a what-if of the possibility of Danny being raised with Randy and Andrew within the Sect. He is a half-ghost in this AU. ~Kas

It was almost amusing how different these two were, Randy mused to himself. While Andrew clung to his cross and kept it close as possible. Danny, on the hand, wrinkled his nose at each and every cross and never seemed to grasp the purpose of them, even if he knew the meaning. "Why do they need to have so  _many_ /" Danny whispered to Randy, eyeing another cross they passed by.

"It's one of the most holy symbols of our faith," Randy said quietly, eyeing a few himself. "A symbol of redemption for the faithful and how sinners don't deserve God's love - at least, in their eyes that's what it means."

"I've read that stupid book. That's not even what it- These people are all so stupid."

"Silence, little Phantom," Randy near whispered, taking Danny's hand and leading him away from the more used hallways. "We're blasphemers more than anyone here. Best not to let them know that." Danny immediately fell silent, walking alongside Randy and glaring at each cross and person with mistrust.

Randy almost wished that Danny believed as much as Andrew. That would help him blend in and stay safe, but… Perhaps this  _was_  better. The Sect should never be trusted. Andrew looked to Danny and smiled. He looked down… Oh. "Danny."

Danny stared at the cross Andrew was holding out and Randy stared at Andrew and that was… odd. "Andrew, little one, why are you…?" Giving his cross to Danny? Lending it? Holding it out?

Andrew glanced up to Randy. "Well... Well, we're going into service. Danny needs it more than I do."

"He needs- Oh." They knew Danny wasn't a believer and others were beginning to know, too. Oh, Andrew… "Danny," Randy said quietly, looking to Danny. "You might want to wear that for a while." Danny looked to the two of them before nodding and letting Andrew clip the cross around his neck.

"There. Better, isn't it?" Andrew looked pleased, at least. It was sweet that he was trying to protect Danny, but it was horrifying that Danny even needed protection from this. Danny glanced down and looked up at Andrew, giving a small nod. At least he tried for a smile.

"Let's get in and find our seats," Randy said quietly, pushing the two of them along. Maybe one day they wouldn't need these crosses.


	10. Werewolf (DP Rewrite AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DP Rewrite is a creation of Nomi/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/Kit's, basically Danny and Andrew Riter grew up together, the Riters are all human but each have some sort of sensitivity to otherworldly phenomenon, Randy being an empath, Andrew being a medium, etc. All of the Riters know Danny's secret, and the Fentons also found out fairly early on. This specific drabble probably is somewhere in early season two, if it were to be placed. Enjoy, and happy (American) Thanksgiving! ~Kas

"This is the best ghostly disaster you two have ever gotten into." Randy declared, looking as if he was having the time of his life. Danny wanted to laugh, but it looked like Andrew wanted to punch his brother in the face.

"Hey, Andy," Danny said quietly, drawing Andrew's attention. "It's okay. I… I've been seeing his coming for a while, now. It's okay, you can tell me that you're a fur-"

While Randy was already cackling, Danny didn't even have a moment to dodge before Andrew was tackling him and shoving him towards the ground face-first and pinned him and holy fuck he was way stronger than he should be. "Daniel James Fenton don't you  _dare_  finish that."

"Ow, ow, okay, okay! That hurts, you know!" Danny phased out of his hold, flying closer to the ceiling. "Jeez. Furries."

"I am not my brother!" Andrew shouted up at him, Randy's laughter stopping to instead switch to a growl that startled them all. "Huh. That's new."

"Did I just- Did I just growl?" Randy's  _fucking wolf ears_  flicked back to rest against the back of his head as he scrunched his nose up. "I don't think I like that."

Danny laughed, a hand on his stomach. "This- Is- Hilarious!" They were practically furries!

"Danny," Andrew whined- As in- As in he  _whined_. They were all quiet again before Danny and Randy were both laughing this time.

"Andy, we have to take advantage of this. How about we go outside, and you howl at the moon-"

"How about you go fuck yourself-"

"Andrew," Sylvia scolded, walking into the room. She looked as calm and relaxed as always, but Danny had to fight to not burst into laughter at seeing she had the same wolf ears on her head as Randy did at the moment. "Language. Also, I don't believe going outside is a good idea right now."

"Why not," Danny asked her. "What's so bad that would happen if you-"

"Danny, think about the myths about werewolves. We don't know how this will interact with our own abilities and it's possible if we bite something… There's also the possibility of us getting aggressive once the moon fully rises. We can't risk it. In fact, I think it would be best if you went home-"

Danny immediately landed, snapping back into his human form. " _What?!_  I'm not going home, not- Not when all this is going on!"

"It's simply too dangerous-"

"Mom, please." Andrew was by his side at once, Danny noticing that while he still looked mostly human, his nails and teeth were insane. "He's half  _ghost_. He can just phase or fly if we get bad, but I- You can't- I just-" Andrew seemed to run out of words, finally just waving his hands about before staring at his mother with wide, sad eyes.

"I  _can't_  leave now. What if it  _does_  get worse? No one else would be able to help!" Sylvia looked between the two of them and Danny could see that she was wavering.

"C'mon, Mom," Randy sighed. "You know Andrew's going to mope all night and that Danny will just sneak back inside anyways."

"I mean, he's not wrong," Danny pointed out to her.

"Alright, alright, but I want you prepared to leave the moment things look dangerous, young man." Considering Sylvia was basically his second  _mom_ , Danny felt no problem in agreeing to that. "And no pictures unless you can promise to be discrete with them."

"Right. Yeah. Swear on my half-life."

"I want at least twenty pictures of Andrew as a tiny little wolf pup," Randy said seriously. "I need more blackmail on him-"

"I'm going to make sure to tear your throat out tonight," Andrew swore quietly, eyes sharp.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Danny whispered to himself.


	11. (NSFW) Angels and Demons (Incubus AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** I suggest reading our fic 'It Only Takes a Week,' as that is where the Incubus AU originates from. This specific drabble has... zero canon Danny Phantom characters in it. It includes, a complete OC, a personification of Lucifer, and an kid that Andrew/Ghostwriter basically adopted. And it's smut, so there's that.

"Unbelievable." Josh stared and stared and stared, but he kept seeing the same thing. "I come here expecting Satan's mansion, and instead I get an apartment that has way too much red- Why is there so much  _red_?"

"I was expecting more of a palace," Jake commented beside him, looking around. "Is red  _actually_  your favorite color? I thought that was a joke."

"There's a reason it became a joke," Luci snorted, collapsing on the couch in the middle of the room. Josh only stared, looked around the room, and finally made a noise that sounded unsatisfied.

"I feel cheated and lied to."

"There's more to it than this, right? I mean, I know we don't really need a kitchen or a bathroom, but- This can't be it."

"I mean, bedroom is that way. Library over there." Luci seemed delighted in their shock and disappointment, Josh huffing at feeling his pride. Honestly.

"Let me guess, you have an air mattress," Josh snarked as he walked to the pointed out bedroom and opened the door and oh, holy hell.

"What? Lemme see- ...Oh. Oh that's nice," Jake purred as he stared at Luci's bed and that. That was more what Josh had expected. Josh was already kicking his shoes off and hopping onto the bed at once, laughing as he squirmed under the covers and oh, it was so  _soft_.

"Luci- Luci! Your bed is amazing!"

"Yeah, I normally just use the couch," Luci called back to him. "Feel free to it!"

"You have this awesome bed and you don't even use it!" That was horrifying! This bed was so soft and- Josh popped up to where the blankets fell off of him, startling Jake from where he had been looking at the bed. "Silk. Silk sheets. I have never felt silk sheets in my life."

"Josh, I don't think he's paying attention any- What is this blanket made of?" While Jake fiddled with the blanket, Josh began kicking and pulling his clothes off, finally just down to his boxers as he squirmed his way between the sheets, a quiet little noise leaving him and it felt so  _amazing_.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Luci sounded a lot closer- Oh. Because he was at the end of the bed, now.

"Is the  _blanket_  made of  _cashmere?_ "

"Luuuci," Josh whined, sitting up and dragging the sheet with him to keep it against his skin. "Why have you never shown us this bed before! Silk sheets, Luci,  _silk sheets_." Josh's mind was already racing as his tail slipped out and oh, he could imagine it so  _clearly_. "Do you know how amazing it would be to feel one of you fuck me against silk sheets?"

Luci rolled his eyes at him. "You're such a slut. Can't you enjoy anything without thinking about getting fucked in, by, or on it?" Thinking about it for a moment, Josh let his tail swish through the air.

"If I tried really hard, maybe, but, come on, silk sheets is such a cliche," Josh whined, feeling that itch under his skin the more he thought about it. He could so easily  _see it_. "It's really, really, clear, you know. You holding me down on the bed while Jake fucks into me. I know you two like that. Having me between you and unable to move, using me like you want. It's really nice, you know." Luci rose an eyebrow back to Jake, but that meant he was thinking about it and this bed was hardly ever  _used._  Obviously it needed to be broken in!

Jake held his hands up. "Don't look at me. I was just trying to figure out how to ste-  _Borrow_  this blanket in the winter." At Luci's look, Josh couldn't help his giggles.

"That'd be fun. This is a nice blanket. Luci, your bed is nice. We should spend more time here." Josh looked up to Luci and tilted his head, knowing that Luci wouldn't buy his innocent act for a second. "I like the idea of you unable to think of anything else but fucking into me when you see this bed."

Luci stretched his arms up, giving a big yawn. "I would, really, but I think I'm just a bit too tired for me to fuck you. Was thinking I'd lie down, actually."

"I can work with that," Josh said simply, thoughts already completely veering off into a different course and oh, he was good at that. He was good at taking care of them. He could make Luci feel good- He liked making them feel good. He could do that- He  _wanted_  that.

"Oh yeah?" Luci gave him a sharp grin as he laid down on his back, making himself comfortable. "Then get to work." The want and need was already working up under his skin, but instead of jumping Luci and tearing his clothes off and possible to shreds, Josh only shifted and moved to sit on Luci's lap, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into a soft, sweet little kiss that he was honestly surprised he could hold himself back for.

"Thanks for letting us come to your place, Luci." Because Luci was private. He always had been. And he had let  _them_  in. Luci kissed him back before pulling back and resting his head on the pillows.

"Well, I'm stuck with you two, may as well bring you home with me."

"You probably shouldn't do that," Jake pointed out, sitting down beside them and grinning and oh, he so knew what Josh was about to do. Josh would have to make sure to put on a good show. "You know what they say about strays."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Josh hummed, kissing his way down Luci's neck and slowly unbuttoning the man's shirt as he went. "Maybe he wants to keep us."

Luci smirked at the two of them, shifting slightly on the bed. "Yeah? And what if I do?" Oh, Josh already felt his want and it was sweet and thick and  _so good._

"Then you'd better prepare for the consequences." Josh was quickly losing himself to that want as he kissed his way down Luci's body, pausing over the growing bulge in the man's pants and looking up with a quiet little keen. "Luci- I can, right? Can I? Say I can.  _Luci_ -"

"No," Lucifer told him calmly. Josh stopped at once, looking up at Luci with wide eyes and near vibrating with energy and he  _wanted_ \- Whining against, Josh moved up a little to rub against Luci's stomach.

"Tell me what I can do. Luci- Luci, you gotta tell me what you'll let me do. Please, please, please-"

"Take care of him, first," he was commanded.

"Wait, what?" Jake blinked and looked startled before Josh was quick to climb into his lap, kissing him softly and sweetly with a tinge of his hunger leaking through. It didn't take much for Jake to push back against him, beginning to turn to press Josh into the bed. Josh went down easily, features slipping out more and more as he lost himself in the kiss and Jake and it was so  _easy_  to just shut everything out and listen to these two. "Hey... You okay?" Jake. Jake was talking to him- Was it important? Did he care?

Staring up at Jake for a moment, and slowly remembering how words worked, Josh finally gave a small nod as he kissed at Jake's cheek, tugging him down more. "'M hungry."

Luci sighed, groaning quietly. "When was your last meal?" Well, he was pretty sure they had pancakes that Randy made- Oh, right, that kind, um...

"I- A bit- I don't-" Focus, focus, focus, but Jake was so close and Luci was right beside him and it was so  _nice_  and oh, yes! He remembered! "Last Sunday when we went to Jake's after that movie."

" _Joshua._ "

Jake only kissed Josh's cheek. "We'll take care of you, cara. We'll make sure you're well fed. That's what you need, isn't it? You're going to take care of us, and we'll take care of you?"

The sweet words had Josh arching closer to Jake at once, nodding fiercely and rubbing the tips of their noses together. "Need you. Want you. Tell me what to do."

Jake was back to pressing Josh into the soft sheets, so silky smooth. "Let me take care of you." Josh relaxed at the words at once, letting himself near completely relax as he felt more kisses pressed against his skin, Jake's want just as strong as Luci's, but... softer. More blurred and worn around the edges, but still just as all-consuming when pushed- Ah, right, Luci.

"Sorry." Josh flicked his tail out, just barely brushing it against Luci's arm with his apology.

"You're good at taking care of us. We just need to get you better at taking care of you," Luci hummed as Jake began to take his own shirt off, pressing a kiss against Josh's collar bone.

"No, no, you're- You take care of me. You two have always-  _Jake_ ," Josh whined at the fluttering little kisses, squirming against the sheets and half gratified that he was right about the feeling of them and half frustrated because he knew his boxers were already getting  _soaked_  with how hard he was getting.

"Josh," Jake purred back to him. "Want you. Want you now." Josh whined, struggling to wiggle out of his boxers.

"Then  _take_  me. C'mon, I'm yours, just take me, fuck me, let me suck you off, just do  _something_ -" Jake was jerking off his own clothes before tearing off Josh's underwear and plunging into him with a purring growl. Josh wasn't sure  _what_  the hell kind of noise he made, but Jake was fucking into him and close as could be and he could vaguely feel Luci's tail wrapping around his own and god, fuck, he needed  _more_.

" _Mine,_ " Jake crooned as he rocked into Josh, slow but  _deep_  and seeming to hit every sensitive point in him all at once. Josh gave a hiccuping little whine as he arched against him, wanting desperately for Jake to speed up but also kind of wanting it to stay just like this for the rest of forever. Beside the two of them, Luci was humming, relaxed as could be as his tail squeezed Josh's, then released, then squeezed again.

It was such a simple little action, but it had Josh near going crazy from the lust that was slamming into him and the two of them were so close and it was all so perfect and please please  _please just a little more please-_  Jake grunted as he pushed into Josh again, shuddering as he climaxed, his nails digging into Josh's shoulders. Josh didn't even last a second longer, falling apart almost as soon as Jake did and quickly reaching up to bite at the man's shoulder to muffle some of his noises.

Jake keened as he fell on top of Josh, his weight pushing Josh further into the mattress with the  _soft so nice sheets._  Josh squirmed for a moment, only stilling when Luci's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him back. "Jesus. You haven't even fucking touched yourself, have you?"

"Makes it worse," Josh mumbled, licking and kissing at the new bite mark on Jake's shoulder.

Jake moved his head enough to speak. "Better he didn't. He wouldn't have been able to stop."

"'S why I don't do it." Josh squirmed against Jake, whining quietly and already wanting more and it was always like this and he couldn't even  _enjoy it_  until he was near fucked into a coma and it was so fucking  _stupid_  and- Jake huffed and pushed himself in Josh again.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be fucking yourself on him over there?" Shuddering sharply at the feeling, Josh tugged Jake back down into a filthy kiss, muttering a 'shut up' somewhere in there as he quickly made sure Jake was focused solely on him. Jake kissed him back readily, a hand running through his hair and the other stroking his soft stomach.

The gentle touches had him slowly calming down, Josh sucking in an unsteady breath when they parted. "Sorry."

"We don't all have the same bounce back as you, cara. Still a bit sensitive."

"Pretty sure I'm weird even by incubus standards," Josh mumbled, kissing his way down Jake's neck. "Even Andy complained."

"That's because you're not an incubus," Luci told him, tail now brushing against Josh's cheek. "Stop comparing yourself to them."

Josh whined, leaning into the touch as best he could. "Then  _what_  am I?" Like, yeah, okay, AntiChrist, but... still.

That had Luci grinning at him as his tail wound around Josh's neck. " _Mine._ " Josh stared for a moment before he felt his lust ratchet up enough that a  _human_  could feel it.

" _Luci_  that's not fair you can't do that." Josh only barely kept himself from squirming, remembering Jake's mutter about sensitivity.

"Yeah? Get over here and do something about it." Josh was vaguely aware that he had managed to squirm away from Jake - after making it up to him with a very filthy kiss and promise - and that somehow he had managed to get Luci pinned to the bed and was licking and sucking at the tip of his cock after getting those stupid jeans and boxers out of the way. Already, instead of behind his head, Luci had one arm over his forehead, and the other up on the pillow as he huffed.

Josh kind of wanted to ruin him- Well, no, he  _did_  want to ruin him. He wanted to make sure that- Fuck, he didn't even know. That he was remembered? That Luci would always think of him when he walked into this bedroom? That he deserved his place in their lives? His head was a  _mess_ , but he just wanted to make them feel good and their lust and want was so delicious and he  _needed_ \- "Ah- Hey, kid, ease up, would ya? We aren't all horny as fuck."

"Sorry." Josh pulled back at once, kissing at Luci's thigh and then shifting to rest on his stomach, tense and curled up and watching him patiently while waiting for Luci to tell him what to do. Luci waved his hand- Oh. He conjured lube. That was somewhat useful, not that Josh needed it for anything, really.

"I like it slick." Oh...  _Oh_. That hadn't been a no. That had been a pause. A moment to catch up- That- Josh could work with that.

"Luci." Josh squirmed a little, nuzzling at Luci's stomach before looking at his eyes, absently aware that his tail snapped through the air hard enough to crack it. "Tell me what to do." Give him an order. Tell him. Take charge. Give him  _something to do_. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,  _use him_.

"It's like he said," Luci hummed, getting himself comfortable. "Fuck yourself." Josh let himself be still for a moment more before he was snatching up the lube, squirming down on those  _perfect_   _sheets_  and drizzling lube over his fingers before moving to work himself open. The stretch was  _wonderful_  and Josh knew he was muttering and mumbling and he was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes, but it felt so  _good_  and he was still a little stretched from when Jake had fucked into him and it felt so  _good_. "Well? You gonna just sit there, or you gonna include me on this, then?" Luci shifted his hips- Oh.  _Oh,_  Josh would happily take care of him. Luci wasn't taken care of nearly enough.

Josh was moving forward to slick Luci up at once, using every little trick he knew to make it feel as good as possible for Luci, making sure to keep it slow and work things up and make it feel good for him and he wanted Luci to feel good. "Ah, fuck, that's good," Luci groaned- " _Fuck!_ " Ah, good, Jake was helping. That was good.

He probably should have told them he was hungry sooner, all things considered. He was aware enough to know he was quickly losing himself and losing pieces and seconds of time, but it didn't really matter when the end result was Josh straddling Luci's lap with the man's cock completely inside him, Josh rolling his hips back and forth and shivering at the full feeling. Luci, oh, his  _darling_  Lucifer. Josh saw his wings starting to unfold behind him, and they always were a sight to behold. They were nothing like the pure white angelic wings Josh had seen in all the stories, or in person once or twice. These were shadow, and darkness, and ash, and so  _beautiful._

Josh started a smooth, steady pace, already panting and shivering as he tried to keep a consistent pace, tail snapping and flicking through the air and looking for something to hold on to. When it caught on something, he looked over to see- Oh it was Jake's hand. Jake was nice. So sweet, so wanting, but so  _giving._  " _Fuck,_  you two."

"'S that a complaint?" Josh asked, bending down to kiss and suck little marks into Luci's jaw, trailing down to his neck to do the same. He also couldn't resist reaching a hand out to brush against one of the wings. That seemed to shove Luci over the edge faster than Josh expected, as Luci spilled into him and  _god_  that felt so damn good. Pro of fucking the devil, lots of energy. It didn't take much more for Josh to finish himself before gently pulling off of Luci and moving to flop into the space between his demons.

After a few moments of quiet and settling down, Josh gave a tiny whine. "Oh my god I'm such a fucking  _slut_." He had just- His  _thoughts_ \- They-  _God_. "Why do you two even put  _up_  with me?"

"What makes you think we don't like it?" Luci wrapped an arm around Josh, nuzzling at the top of his head. "I didn't even have to do anything."

"You're too-" Jake paused for only half a moment. "-harsh on yourself, cara. We love you. That's why it's not 'putting up' with you." Jake shifted to curl around Josh from his other side, Josh humming quietly.

"You were going to say I was being  _hard_  on myself, weren't you?"

Jake huffed, punching Josh's shoulder rather gently. "Shut up. Trying to have a tender moment."

"I appreciate it," Josh laughed, squirming around to pull Jake into a soft and familiar kiss, tail slipping free and flicking through the air to dig into Luci's wings and, okay. No matter what he would always be a little shit. Luci whined quietly, squirming a bit.

" _Real_  sensitive." Lingering for a moment longer, Josh moved his tail to brush against Luci's cheek as he settled between the two and yes- Yes. This was a perfect way to spend an afternoon.


	12. Collapse (Purple Riding Cloak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Danny is the Red Riding Hood of the story, his parents being Jasmine and Athan. He is completely oblivious to who they once were and the power they hold until a wolf finds him in the woods...

Even running about on the full moon while fully shifted only did so much to soothe the itch under his skin, Randy mused. He'd be happy when Andrew returned from his pilgrimage, but for now he supposed he had better find some way to entertain... Oh. There was a human in the forest. And a rather ignorant one, at that. Night was falling, and this humans' footsteps seemed to echo across the entire forest. Perhaps Randy should observe... Teach this human not to tread lightly within his territory.

Slipping into shadows, Randy followed along carefully, watching the human that was hidden behind a cloak and carrying a basket full of flowers. That was... odd. Interesting, though. Not a hunter, then... So Randy supposed he didn't need to scare the little human  _too_  terribly. Looked like some fragile little flower, herself, the way she was travelling.

Perhaps a good growl would send her running back to the safety of her parents and out of these woods. There were darker things than Randy about and it would be a shame to see such a cute little flower crushed. Randy gave a harsh, loud growl, the young one turning her head towards him. "What the-  _Ah!_ " Oh, dear. Perhaps he startled the little human too much. Poor thing didn't even know to watch out for roots and falling down hills. Ah, well, Randy supposed he could at least make sure she wasn't ruffled too badly. Coming closer, Randy paused. Male. Huh. Not what he'd been expect-  _Clockwork?_

Sliding down the rest of the hill, Randy sniffed at the air and maybe the human himself wasn't Clockwork, but that cloak and medallion... There wasn't a chance of mistaking that. ' _Greetings, little witch._ ' The human looked up, jerking back.

"Woah. Uh, hey?" Well, he was indeed a witch with how he could hear Randy.

' _A dangerous time to be wandering this forest. You need to leave. Now._ '

"No, I- I gotta get this last flower for my dad, he needs it tonight." The human attempted to stand, immediately collapsing again. " _Ah, fuck._  I think I messed up my ankle."

' _Of course you did._ ' Honestly, such clumsy things. Staring for a moment, Randy sighed and shook his head as the young thing tried to stand again. This time, Randy slipped forward to catch him. ' _What flower?_ '

"Huh? Uh- M- Moonflower. Are you helping me?" Was the poor thing impaired?

' _Why else would I be supporting you as I am?_ ' Randy crouched his body, trying not to laugh as the human yelped and stumbled to not collapse against him. ' _Get on._ '

"Sure you're not just bringing me somewhere like some cave or something to eat me?" The little human stared at him before finally heeding him and carefully climbing his back.

' _Depends on how many more stereotypes you have,_ ' Randy snorted, making sure the witch was hanging on tightly. He could  _feel_  that cackle of magic from the cloak, a not-so-gentle warning on what should happen should he hurt this one. ' _I live in a house._ ' A pause. ' _I would eat you there._ '

"Okay, yeah, I think I'm gonna just take my chances with the forest, thanks-" A little human connected to Clockwork and yet so flighty. Strange.

' _You couldn't run more than a few feet before I caught up. Calm yourself._ ' Honestly. ' _Moonflower, yes?_ '

"Y- Yeah." The witchling cleared his throat- "Danny."

' _Randy. It's nice to meet you, Danny._ ' Cute thing.

"Hey, uh, you were kidding about the whole eating me thing, right?" Randy only tilted his head to flash the young one a  _sharp_  smile. This was too fun. Danny gulped, glancing around the forest once again as Randy howled with laughter. This one was interesting. He couldn't wait to find out his secrets.


	13. Database - Mafia AU - OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** The Fentons are a fairly well known and powerful family in the country, some money gotten through research funds, others through not so friendly means. The Beaumonts are Riters are similarly powerful, though for different reasons. The sons of each of the families all somehow meet at college, while not revealing their identities to one another. Then they meet for business.

"You seem rather tense, Riter." Ugh. Beaumonts. More trouble than they were worth. "Upset about something?"

"Upset? Me? Don't be ridiculous." Andrew scoffed as the two left the building. "I've nothing to be upset over, Beaumont." He fucking  _stole_  him. Andrew had been working him over for  _months_  where he was so fucking jumpy-

"I think I could argue on that." The day they no longer needed to work together couldn't come soon enough. Maybe Andrew could get away with lodging a knife into Beaumont's  _eye_. "You know you can still ask him out whenever you want."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andrew was twirling his knife in his fingers faster than his eyes could keep track of. Not that he needed to keep track of it.

"Lockett. Fenton. Whatever name he's going by," Beaumont snorted, eyes scanning the dark corners of the room quickly as he silently loaded a clip of bullets.

Andrew gave a short shake of his head. "I don't care. Let's just finish this."

"As usual, you're transparent as to what you want." Beaumont stepped by him, smile falling off his face. "Ask him out when this is done. He'll say yes without even a pause."

"Because he thinks we don't know each other at all, and he thinks he can play the two of us." There was a whisper of a laugh, Andrew glancing over to see an expression that had him more uncomfortable than anything. Anger would have been good. This was... soft.

"You really think that? You really think that after spending just  _five minutes_  with him?"

"Of course I do. It's his favorite pastime, playing all these games."

Beaumont frowned, stopping in his steps for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "I see." Oh? "Interesting... This just got so much more  _interesting_." Hmph. 'White Fang,' huh?

"Let's just hurry. He said this concerned all the families."

"As you wish." A flash of a grin and Beaumont was off, Andrew already hearing bullets firing. Andrew was after him in an instant, knives flying out at any others that had managed to dodge Beaumont. He split off early on. He had said it would be on a private, upper-level console.

He seemed to find it before Beaumont, Andrew quickly digging past the security measures to get what they were after and oh... That was not at all good. Andrew stuck his head out the door, " _Beaumont!_ "

"Just a minute!" There was a round of gunfire before there was absolute silence and Beaumont was walking over to him calmly, eyebrows raised ni question.

"You're going to want to look at this." Andrew nodded to the computer, clicking Beaumont's file.

"It can't be that- Ah." Beaumont stared at the computer, silent and still before he pushed out a sigh through his teeth. "This... just got complicated."

"Hang on," Andrew said, as it looked like Beaumont was about to type. "This is an opportunity."

"How is this- This is  _dangerous_. How did they even find out so much about us!" Pushing Beaumont aside, Andrew looked through the files.

"Think about it. How much do you know about him? About either side of him? Do you even know his  _major?_ "

"I-" Beaumont paused, looking uncomfortable. "He's sweet and funny and we get along. That's all that matters."

" _Sweet?_  He's-" Andrew shook his head. "You're telling me you're not the least bit curious? Don't you always research your employers extensively?"

"Typically." Beaumont seemed to be chewing the inside of his cheek before he sighed. "I'll transfer the information to our phones, but then we need to delete the database. I don't want to think about how many people have already seen this."

"Transfer our own in formation, as well."


	14. Isolated - King AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AU Summary:** Danny is the King of the Ghost Zone. He's died in a fight with Pariah Dark of epic proportions. Now, he and his mates are to rule the Ghost Zone.

"The nearest clan should be around here," Randy said quietly, walking through the Black Woods and humming quietly. He seemed far too pleased.

"Okay... Why do I feel like I should be worried," Danny asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well- Maybe not worried." Randy snickered. "I know the clan leader. He's a friend of mine from when I used to do jobs all the time."

"You have friends?"

"Funny." Randy opened his mouth to snap back with something before snapping it closed again and  _grinning_ , looking towards a part of the woods where there was... nothing. "Alpha."

"Alpha?"

"Mercenary." Danny flew back a foot at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. "You have been absent for many shifts." Who in the hell...

"I found I no longer needed to wander as I did," Randy tilted his head to the side, grinning towards a patch of the darkness. "You were right." A ghost came out of the dark, but... Not any kind of ghost Danny had seen before.

"So I was. Ghostwriter, I assume," he asked Andrew.

"Oh, um, yes." Andrew blinked, looking to Randy with a look that very clearly said 'what the fuck.'

"I may have talked a bit about you when Novan first found me," Randy grinned, kissing Andrew's cheek before flying around to push Danny forward. "By the way. Meet the new King."

" _King?_  When was the rule taken from Pariah?"

"Two cycles ago." Two what now? "It's only been a dozen or so shifts since he fully came into the crown, however."

Glancing to Randy, Danny nodded. "Alpha. I am Phantom."

"Oh?" There was a spark of recognition, Novan or Alpha or whatever grinning and holy shit those were Andrew sharp teeth- Ears. There were- THere were  _wolf ears_  on top of his head now. "Now that is interesting."

"Is... It?" Danny didn't much like that. "Randy said you're a clan leader."

"I am," Novan dipped his head. "I lead a clan that you would call a 'shifter' clan."

"Oh-  _Oh._  I see."

"Think werewolf," Randy snickered. "Novan and his clan have been here for... Shit. Centuries, I think?"

Novan seemed to nod for a moment. "Yes."

"Of course you would find friends in werewolves," Andrew sighed, poking at Randy in the side and grinning at the yelp. "I'm surprised you haven't managed to turn yourself into a wolf, yet."

Randy gave them a nervous laugh. "Right."

"...No."

"He never told you he mastered the shift?" Novan seemed surprised while Randy buried his face in his hands and that bitch.

"You never  _told_  us- That why it always felt like your teeth were sharper!"

"Ah, well, maybe a bit," Randy said quietly, looking more amused than anything else. "I haven't really needed to use the shift in a while."

Novan nodded at him. "Unsurprising. Your core has finally settled."

"It did." Randy's smile was nothing but warm as he looked back to the two of them. Danny couldn't help but to smile back before moving forward.

"We have started a... Project of sorts. Trying to return the Ghost Zone to the Spirit World. We're weaving the broken lands back together, and inviting any clan we find to rejoin us."

"Not an easily accomplished task," Novan said, a smile working it's way on his face. "But one that might be seen done by your hand... Consider my clan at your service, King Phantom."

"Thank you, Alpha."


	15. Severest - Detective AU - OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Danny is a detective for the APPD, and he's recently been on the trail of a few cat burglars. Two escape artists that are able to get into the museums, steal what they want, and get out while barely leaving a trace. Not this time, though.

"Freeze, hands in the air!" Danny had his gun trained on the two people in his sights, eyes flicking between them as his gun remained steady on the one closest to him. "Your art thieving days are at an end."

"Oh no," the younger one sighed. "They've sent a child after us. Whatever will we do?"

"Oh, obviously we panic and surrender," the other laughed.

"God, those weeks of chasing the two of you. You're gonna get put away for a long time. Charged on felony, and they'll find every scrap of evidence against you-"

"Every scrap of evidence? Like what?" The younger of the two grinned, sharp and dangerous. "We haven't left a single trace for you to find." Danny took out his phone.

"Except I've been recording audio since I got in the building, and I just caught you red handed."

"Oh? And if we were to escape? You'd have no proof except a sound clip of our voices, and, well. Audio isn't all that reliable."

"Well, these will also probably help," he said, jerking his hips so his cuffs rattled.

"Kinky." Wha- These-! "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Detective, but we really must be going. I hope to see you next time, though."

"Oh, no. There's not gonna be a-" Fuck! Danny scrambled to run after the two as they fell down the hallways, laughing and throwing out jokes as if this was nothing more than an average night or them. Fuck fuck fuck he was so  _ close! _ All those nights of stakeouts and the weeks of following them and days and days of paperwork! He wasn't going to let them get away now!

Skidding past a hallway, Danny looked wildly around before yelping as he felt himself spun around and pushed face first against a wall, gun twisted out of his hand just so. "A shame. You really are quite cute, aren't you." Faster than he could think, Danny got his feet into the wall and pushed off, knocking the man to the floor and from there it was a quick thing to pin him-

A familiar noise of a gun being cocked had him freezing. "Now, where are your manners?" It was the older one and instead of teasing and loud like this voice had been before, now it was soft and had a severe edge that made Danny honestly... afraid.

Danny looked up at him. "You're just a thief. You wouldn't actually-" It was only years of being around guns and training to use them that kept Danny from flinching as a shot rang out throughout the museum. He felt a sharp bit of pain from his cheek, but nothing horrible.

"Next one won't miss. Let him go."

"... Not until you put it down, or else you'll steal that, too."

"Hey, now, give us a bit more credit." The words were like a purr, Danny hearing something hit the ground before he saw the gun slide across the floor and well out of the reach of all of them. "We only steal the things worth stealing." He could have done it. He could have cuffed the younger one, then probably wrangle the older one as well. Fuck, he hated being honorable.

Cursing himself to hell and back, Danny stood up and took a step back, the two looking at him with surprise even as the younger rolled to his feet and darted back to hide behind the other one. "Huh." The grin was back. "Oh, you are a sweet thing, aren't you?"

"My gun is only three feet away," he bit at them. The two had the same grin as they looked at each other before looking back to Danny.

"Alright. Let's see what happens first. You reach your gun or we get away." As though on some unspoken cue, they all moved at once.


	16. Genesis - Angel's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Prequel to Incubus AU, Danny, Andrew, and Randy were born angels in Heaven, however... There are seven different ways for an angel to fall, and lose their grace.

It was the start of the end, Randy mused. A part of him felt like he should be screaming and crying and begging and  _ praying _ as he looked at the dusky feathers that were peeking out of spotless white rings. Instead of that, however, Randy reached over and plucked the feather out with an even expression he didn’t even know he was capable of. He supposed he had ought to tell them, but… But could he? If he told them, they might get it in their heads that they had to follow him. He couldn’t force something like that on them. Falling could  _ kill _ certain angels.

Randy could see Truth in the world. He saw the truth and the possible and what could be and he had long since known that he would fall for his two angels. Andrew and Danny, however… Danny would survive if he fell, maybe, but Andrew- It was too risky. Hearing a harsh pounding at the door, Randy startled. He would have believed it to be Andrew or Danny, were it not for how desperate it sounded- “Randy? Randy, are you in there?”

“I- Yeah. I’m here.” Hiding his wings away, Randy shoved the feathers into his coat pocket to get rid of later before he was opening the door. “What’s wrong?”

Andrew stood there, arms wrapped tightly around himself- Was he crying? “I think I’m falling.”

It felt like an eternity before Randy could force himself to choke out an answer. “You’re- You’re what- Andy, no, I’m sure you’re just-” Andrew pushed himself inside, his wings fluttering out behind him- Oh… Oh,  _ Andrew.  _ “Oh… Oh, Andy.” The feathers were only just starting to turn grey, but it was enough to know that if he didn’t repent soon… “What happened? What caused this?” Seven sins. Seven ways to fall. Gluttony he could rule out, probably, and greed and sloth, maybe. Envy? Wrath? Pride? What was causing Andrew to  _ fall _ ?

Andrew shook his head. “I shouldn’t have come- Oh, this’ll only make it  _ worse. _ I… I have been having insidious thoughts.”

“You and your words,” Randy laughed, the sound weak and fake even to his own ears. “Can you- Can you tell me the thoughts?”

Andrew shut his eyes tightly. “They- They are about yourself. And about Daniel.”

“About us?” That… Randy gave a small wince, shuffling in his steps. “Is there- Can you tell me what types of thoughts, maybe?” If it was envy or wrath then maybe Randy could help Andrew work through them. Andrew gave a shake of his head, only wrapping his arms tightly around Randy-

“ _ I don’t want to die. _ ” Wrapping his arms around Andrew just as tightly, Randy tucked him close, keeping Andrew’s head tucked against his side as he brought out his own wings to wrap around the younger angel. With how close they were and how much fear he felt for Andrew, it was no surprise the grey was now dark and stormy on his feathers.

“It’s okay- It’s okay. Just tell me what you feel and we can fix this. We’ll make it so nothing bad happens, okay, Andy?”

“ _ I have been lusting after you two. _ ” The words rang out in the ensuing silence and Randy felt like he couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

“ _ You wish for us _ .” No- No. It was supposed to be his falling, not theirs. They were never supposed to ever be in danger-! A spike of pain from his wings had his knees buckling, Randy biting back what could have been a scream as the white quickly began to fade away.

“Randy?!” Andrew knelt beside him, peering at his wings before he seemed to wince as well. Then, he was screaming as Randy watched Andrew’s wings flash to a dark coal.

Randy was quick to catch him as they both toppled over to sit on the floor, Randy pulling Andrew close to him and knowing he was already crying, “Oh, Andy… You two were supposed to be safe.”

“ _ You _ were supposed to be safe- I tried, but I couldn’t repent. I can’t stop it, Randy, I can’t stop  _ loving you. _ ” Andrew was near collapsed with the pain as his wings got darker and darker, feathers beginning to molt and fall out and oh, this was only the beginning.

“Andy.” Randy had never said it. He had been trying to give them all as much time as possible, but Andrew would fall tonight and he wouldn’t- He wouldn’t be alone. Cupping the falling angel’s cheeks, Randy smiled at him with wet eyes and wobbling lips. “I’m in love with you. I want you more than anything else.” Andrew only sobbed harder, holding Randy closer as the elder looked skywards. They would never again be able to go home, after this.

Randy could feel his grace leaving him as his wings began to darken even quicker than Andrew’s, and while some part of him was screaming and crying out, another part of him only glared and they were to be abandoned? Fine. He would see them protected until his last just as he always had.


	17. Beneficial - Nerd/Jock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Everyone is human in this one (unless we decide to change that.) Andrew and Randy are brothers that both go to Casper, Randy is a senior, Andrew is a sophomore, Danny is a freshman. While Danny is an utter nerd, Randy passes for total jock while Andrew falls... Somewhere in the middle.

“‘Beneficial-’ Can you believe Jazz told me that this whole stupid senior buddy thing is  _ beneficial _ ?! That jock has been making my life a wreck!”

“Has he really?” Sam asked him, with some kind of doubting look on her face! “I don’t think it’s been all that bad for you. He seems like he really wants to help.”

“He’s friends with all the kids who have made my life hell for the last  _ eternity _ of my life!” Danny scrubbed his hands down his face, groaning loudly. “He’s trying to kill me.”

“Is he?” Tucker looked across the lunch room. “I dunno if they’re all  _ friends. _ I mean, have you seen his brother? His brother is, like, some nerdy jock. I think Dash has been waiting for a chance to break him in.”

“Ugh. The brother is just as bad.” They were just so- Who was Randy kidding? Trying to act like he was such a friend to him. And Andrew! Andrew was a  _ brat _ . “Besides, he’s not that much of a nerd. Dash isn’t that much of an idiot, either.” Just as Danny spoke, he felt someone sit beside him. Who the hell-

“I’m not here because I want to be.” Ugh. Leave it to  _ his  _ luck.

“Then why  _ are  _ you here?” Andrew nodded towards the table all the other jocks were sitting it.

“‘S full.”

“Wow. Your life must be such a burden.” Danny waved at the other tables. “There’s other open spots, dude.”

“Mm.” What was this guy’s  _ problem? _

“Whatever.” Danny looked back to Sam and Tucker and  _ see _ ? He had to deal with this shit! His two friends looked at each other and shrugged, going back to their respective meals. Some friends  _ they _ were.


	18. Compelled - DP Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** The DP Rewrite is a creation of Nomi/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/Kit's, basically Danny and Andrew Riter grew up together, the Riters are all human but each have some sort of sensitivity to otherworldly phenomenon, Randy being an empath, Andrew being a medium, etc. All of the Riters know Danny's secret, and the Fentons also found out fairly early on. This specific drabble is the beginning of the Fright Before Christmas.

"Up in his room." Danny hadn't even fully closed the front door of the Riter house when he heard Randy's voice call out. "He's been up there all day typing, the nerd."

"Oh jeez, that bad today, huh? Don't worry, he'll be down for dinner." Danny waved Randy off with a smile, climbing the stairs. He heard Randy call something else out about muttering and Andrew talking to himself, but Danny didn't worry too much. Andrew was probably just working out a new novel of his. Danny knocked a beat on the door, frowning at noticing it was... It was locked. There was a no-closed-doors policy, he'd never lock his door.

" _ Go away, Randy! _ " That- That was also very much not normal. Sure, y es, okay, Andrew could get a little wrapped up in his writing and get annoyed at Randy, but he never really... He never yelled like that. Danny phased his head in through the door.

"Not Randy?" Oh, wow, okay, Andrew looked awful. It was worse than finals, and Danny was fully prepared to be yelled at before Andrew turned around and  _ beamed _ .

"Danny!" The door was unlocked and open in a flash and Danny was pulled into a tight hug. Danny startled, slowly wrapping an arm around Andrew and patting at his head. This was weird. Andrew never really liked being touched, so much.

"Uh, hey. You okay? Randy said you've been in here all day." Danny was hugged tighter or a moment before he was pulled into the room and okay, Andrew was locking the door behind them.

"I'm fine now that you're here."

"Uh- Andy? Your mom's rule, she's gonna be pissed if we're both in here with the door locked-"

"You don't have to worry," Andrew chirped, happy and cheer and freaking Danny out. "Stay with me for a while?"

"Um... Yeah. Yeah, sure- Lemme unlock the door." His hands were caught and held tightly before being laced with Andrew's own.

"Don't. Don't unlock it."

"What- Andy? Why not? If we don't, your mom is probably gonna get my parents, or  _ Randy _ to blast in here-"

"I'll keep them out." Andrew leaned forward and  _ nuzzled against Danny's cheek. _ "It's alright, mon cher, just stay with me."

"Andrew." Danny pulled away from him. "Hey, what's wrong?" There was a moment where Andrew looked surprised before he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, Danny, but everything  _ is _ about to be right."

"What are you talking about- Obviously something's wrong!" Danny shook his head. "You've been in here, you've got your  _ door locked, _ and you're all- All..."

"I'm fine," Andrew smiled brightly. "And as I said, everything is about to go very, very right."

"Andy... What- What does that mean?"

"I found a way to help." Andrew watched him for a few moments before smiling and drawing him into another hug. "I found a way to help you."

"What? A way to help me? What do I need help with- How are you gonna help?" This time, Danny didn't hug him back.

"I suppose I should say I found some _ thing _ to help you," Andrew let him go and moved to his desk, fingertips brushing over a sleek white keyboard that Danny had never seen before.

"What is that? A new keyboard from Uncle Seb?" It looked like something Andrew's Uncle would buy for him.

"I found it," Andrew smiled, still far too cheery as he tapped at a few keys. "It's going to fix all of this for us."

"You... You found it?" Danny walked over behind him, looking at his screen.

"Mhm." Andrew's smile wasn't right and the words on the screen talked about some weird creature breaking into a house- There was a scream from downstairs.

"Woah!" Danny was down the stairs in seconds, already transforming. "Woah. Big snake."

"Fucking tell me about it!" Randy had grabbed his pistols and was firing at the snake, trying to get it away from where Sylvia was looking surprised. "Where the fuck did this come from?!"

"No idea. Ghost sense went off right after the scream," Danny called back to him, throwing ecto blasts. It wasn't a ghost he had seen before, so where the hell  _ had _ it come from?

"It seemed to appear from nowhere," Sylvia offered, Danny dodging a whack of the tail and staring at where Andrew was calmly walking around the edges of the room.

"From  _ nowhere? _ " Danny kept a careful eye on Andrew, making sure he stayed away from the big giant weird cre- ...Wait. The ghost thing wasn't even looking at Andrew and was instead keeping it's back to him as if... Protecting him? Ignoring him? Danny stopped fighting it, watching the thing to see if it attacked Danny at all.

"What are you doing?!" Randy yelled just as the snake lunged at him and... did nothing. It stopped a few inches away from Danny, stared, and then turned to attack Randy again.

" _ Andrew! _ " Danny immediately shouted, shooting towards him. Andrew escaped out the door with the keyboard tucked under his arm, Danny seeing him pause and smile at him once they were outside.

"You can come with me if you want to help."

Danny immediately reached forward to grab his hand. "What are you talking about?! What did you do?! We need to help your family-"

"It won't hurt them," Andrew said simply. "It's meant to distract them so they don't stop us."

"What do you mean stop us?! Andrew, what are you  _ doing?! _ "

"I'm going to make it all better for us." Andrew let go of the keyboard and Danny was ready to lunge to catch it for him before it- It floated. "Just trust me."


	19. Not Straight - OT3 FTB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** A 'prequel' to King AU, this is much an extension on the From the Beginning AU, where Randy is still very much unsure of his role now that Andrew and Danny have one another.

"So." Randy had been staring for way too long and Danny was kind of hoping he would say something ridiculous enough to break the tension.

"So." Danny rose an eyebrow from where he had been doing homework.

"How are things... going?"

" _ Things _ are going fine."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool." Randy was still staring. "How's school?"

"School is good," he said absently, calculating the formula as he jotted it down.

"Cool. So, hey, quick question, are you straight or not straight?" Danny only shrugged in response. "So bi or questioning? I mean- Not pressure to answer, you just- Like- You're straight, but you're also very much not straight, you know? Depends on the conversation."

"I dunno. I'm into Andy, and there's a few girls I've liked."

"Gonna go with bi for now, then, but like I said, doesn't matter either way." Right. Okay. The staring was getting to be a bit too much. Was this some 'treat my brother right' crap he was doing again?

"If it doesn't matter, why did you ask?" That got another bout of silence.

"Dunno. No reason." Randy seemed to... twitch. "You're- You're happy with him, right? Andy? You're happy."

"I mean, yeah, duh. Thought that was obvious. Why?"

"He's happy with you, too." Randy's voice was quiet and not at all joking and there was something about his tone that had Danny feeling vaguely worried. "Just- Just keep that in mind, okay?"

"O... kay? Why? Are you okay?" Because he seemed really not okay and that was not good for anyone.

"Yeah, sorry, I get weird, sometimes," Randy flashed a grin that Danny had probably used hundreds of times by now. "Hey, sticking around for lunch?"

"Yeah... I think so." Randy nodded and got up from the couch, flying away without another word and that... was very weird. That was extremely weird. "Hey, Andrew? Where you at right now? I need you to look at this sheet!"

"You could just come find me!" Andrew was already coming out from his maze of bookshelves, carrying a small stack as he walked over to Danny. "Which sheet?" Danny took out a blank sheet of paper and started quickly scribbling the conversation down that he'd just had with Randy.

"Here, this one. I feel like there's something wrong with it, but I dunno what." Andrew frowned and looked ready to ask a question before he took the sheet and read it over.

"I see what you mean." Andrew's voice hadn't even changed, but his eyes were sharp and narrowed and Danny could see the worry. "It's possible you're putting too much thought into the question itself?"

"I dunno, it feels like it totally came out of left field, without any kind of context, and then just stops really suddenly."

"Perhaps it was worded incorrectly." Andrew didn't sound like he believed himself. "Mm, don't worry for now. I'll check on lunch. It's possible you just need a break."

"Alright, yeah, maybe." Andrew kissed his cheek, whispering a quiet 'thank you' to him before he was heading towards the kitchen. Hopefully he could deal with whatever was suddenly wrong with Randy. Danny went back to his homework, keeping a careful ear out towards them.

The kitchen wasn't too far away from the room he was in, so he was able to pick out a few things. It was quiet mumbles and talking at first, but eventually he heard Randy start to get louder. "For the last time, I'm  _ fine _ ! Stop hovering."

"Randy, I'm not hovering. Here, just let me help make-"

"It's fine. You never help in the kitchen, so what are you really up to?"

"Who says that I have to be up to anything? Why can't you just let me help?"

"Because I don't need your help." Yikes. This wasn't going well, was it? "I don't need your help with cooking, either."

"Hey, Andy," Danny called out. "We got anymore cookies?"

There was a bout of silence followed by a, "Just a moment!" A minute or two later and Andrew walked around the room with a few cookies wrapped up in plastic wrap. He also looked depressed. Danny rose an eyebrow at him, giving a half smile. Andrew gave a weak one in return, sitting next to Danny and leaning against him. "I'm afraid I'm not sure how to solve this problem."

"Well, one of us is gonna figure it out." Andrew leaned more against him, head resting on Danny's shoulder as he sighed softly.

"I hope so."


	20. Polar - Angels Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Prequel to Incubus AU, Danny, Andrew, and Randy were born angels in Heaven, however... There are seven different ways for an angel to fall, and lose their grace.

Randy always found it amusing that for being polar opposites, Andrew and Danny were some of the closest friends. Danny was only humming quietly as he sat on the couch, watching as Andrew pace back and forth as he rambled again about the humans. It was cute to watch Danny nod along and look like he was not at all paying attention as Andrew ranted and raved and generally lost himself in his words.

Randy saw a flash of grey and quickly caught a molted grey feather and stuffed it in his pocket before heading towards the kitchen. "Why don't I make us all something to eat?"

"Okay. Do you need any help?" Danny fluttered up to stand, smiling at him.

"You can help if you want," Randy laughed. "I think Andrew was really finding his stride in his little speech there, though." Danny looked over with a quiet laugh.

"I don't think he'll really notice." Drawing Danny into a hug, Randy ruffled his hair as he pulled him along.

"Okay, come on. You can help me chop stuff."

"Alright." And then that was another thing. Danny, among the three of them, was always so unworried about everything. He was always relaxed and calm and Randy wondered how much longer that would last.

"Any news about you getting assigned to a town, yet?"

"Not yet. Vladimir said that he's been looking into it."

"Right. Vladimir." Randy felt his wings ruffle on another plane as he shook his head. There was something about that angel that he didn't like.

"What are you going to be making?" Ah, right, what could he make?

"Mm... Lasagna?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Hey, Danny..."

"Yes, Randy?"

"If..." Randy trailed off, nervously patting his pockets down and pushing out a breath of air as he began grabbing ingredients. "Nevermind."

"Alright."


End file.
